I'm still here
by KatherineCV
Summary: Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos algo borroso, como los demás días de mi infancia. Éramos apenas un par de niños con la magia envuelta en las manos, queríamos jugar, correr y, más que nada, estar juntos... Aomine y Kise llevan varios años de "amistad", pero con los años la relación se desgasta y el deseo de Kise de llegar a ser algo más para él va consumiéndose. Aoki AU


¡Hola! :D Hoy vengo con este one-shot dedicado especialmente a **Sky Teikoku (Aisato Momoka Yurie)** , mi querida amiga secreto uvu

Espero que esta historia te guste… :3

¡Feliz AoKi Day! :D

* * *

.

 **I'm still here**

.

Entramos al apartamento en silencio, los pasos suaves que se desprendían de las cosas que traíamos encima poco a poco nos acompañaron a la habitación. Aomine parecía algo extrañado con la situación, sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer mi cuerpo con algo más que curiosidad, ¿qué era lo que sentía por mí? Ya se lo había preguntado cientos de veces y cientos de veces había respondido lo mismo:

"Eres mi compañero"

¿Qué significaba eso? Luego de tantos años ya no estaba seguro de nada, y el ver sus ojos mirándome así en aquel momento sólo me confundía, ¿sería que por fin…?

No quería ilusionarme en vano esta vez...

…

Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos algo borroso, como los demás días de mi infancia. Éramos apenas un par de niños con la magia envuelta en las manos, queríamos jugar, correr y, más que nada, estar juntos.

Aomine era entonces algo diferente a lo que era ahora, no se preocupaba mucho por cosas innecesarias y le encantaba pasar el rato jugando basquetbol o cualquier deporte que exigiera algo de fuerza.

—¿Seguro no quieres jugar? No es tan difícil —me decía, pasándome el anaranjado balón a lo que negaba con la cabeza, de pequeño me había roto la rodilla en una caída y cualquier actividad que requiera mucho esfuerzo hacía que me doliera. Lamentaba más que nada eso —pues yo siendo un niño tan travieso como era— el no poder practicar deportes ni correr o algo parecido me desanimaba.

—Vamos —insistía él, tomando mi mano, luego me jalaba por toda la cancha hasta topar con la canasta.

—¿Uno a uno? —decía, botando el balón a mi lado, él sonreía, divertido.

Y así pasaban las tardes después de la escuela. Aomine siempre conseguía ganarme por mucho y yo no podía hacer nada más qué celebrarlo. Desde entonces lo admiraba, me parecía maravillosa su sonrisa cada que anotaba una canasta o me insistía en jugar con él.

Éramos buenos amigos y, siendo un niño, me gustaba creer que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Si la amistad es para siempre... ¿Él estaría conmigo a pesar de todo?

.

.

.

Querido Diario:

¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Mañana comienzo en la secundaria! Estoy algo nervioso y emocionado, Aomine está en mi grupo por suerte. Creo que no me aburriré teniéndolo cerca.

Las cosas han cambiado entre los dos sin embargo, Aomine está más ocupado en el basket que en otra cosa y yo sin poder jugar sus largas jornadas no ayudo mucho, aun así me gusta verlo jugar cada que puedo. Se mueve tan rápido que apenas y lo sigo con la mirada, anota una canasta antes de que me dé cuenta y siempre me sonríe cuando me ve en las gradas.

Ah, sí: su sonrisa. Siento que no sigue siendo la misma de antes, tal vez solo imagino cosas y ya... De lo que si estoy seguro es que no entiendo qué me sucede cada que estoy con él, siento una masa de emociones acariciando mi estómago y mis manos se ponen sudorosas, ¿debería contarle?

.

.

.

Querido Diario:

Todo va de mal en peor: Aomine ha hecho un nuevo amigo en el club de básquet y apenas y me habla. Me siento algo enojado, ¿cómo se atreve ese a quitarme a MI amigo así por así? ¡No está bien! ¡No! Es MI Aominecchi...

Uf... Tal vez debería tranquilizarme pero es que en verdad es frustrante él hablarle y que no me preste atención por estar con él. ¿Qué debería hacer, Diario? No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo de esta forma tan estúpida...

Tal debería entrar al club también, a lo mejor consigo apartarlo de una vez.

.

.

.

Querido Diario:

Hace tiempo que no te escribo, lo sé, es sólo que he estado tan ocupado en el club de básquet que apenas y tengo tiempo de respirar. Los entrenamientos son duros y sin descanso, he hecho algunos amigos pero ninguno es tan cercano a mi como Aomine.

Él sigue evitándome, se la pasaba con su nuevo amigo y apenas y me saluda en el día. ¿Será que ya se cansó de mí?

.

.

.

El viento frío de la mañana soplaba agitando las hojas en el suelo con gracia, Aomine notó además que todo el que pasaba por la calle vestía algún abrigo, él mismo traía cargando uno en el brazo pues se había negado a usarlo al salir de casa, diciendo que no lo necesitaba. Pensó en guardarlo en la mochila que traía consigo pero ya estaba repleta de ropa y otras cosas... Mierda, ¡había olvidado el maldito balón! ¿Cómo diablos soportaría aquello sin un balón?

Afortunadamente, cuando llegó al parque donde había quedado con los demás se encontró con que Kuroko traía su propio balón, ya se lo prestaría más tarde...

—Es tarde, ¿dónde están los demás?

—Akashi y Midorima dijeron que nos alcanzarían en la estación y Kise... No tengo idea, lo llamé esta mañana pero no respondió —dijo Kuroko, dándole vueltas al balón sobre su dedo. Aomine suspiro, así que sólo tenían que esperar al idiota de Kise... Perfecto.

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que notaron lo tarde que era, preguntándose dónde estaría Kise.

—Mejor adelántate —dijo Aomine con un suspiro—. Diles a los demás que llegaremos tarde, ¿vale?

Kuroko asintió y se marchó, Aomine volvió a mirar la hora en su celular, si no llegaba en diez minutos se marcharía. Últimamente Kise era más molesto de lo normal, era raro como reaccionaba cuando lo invitaba a tomar algo o cuando jugaban _one an one_. ¿Estaría enfermo o era solo una etapa? No deseaba averiguarlo.

Suspiró, buscando un lugar donde descansar. Los últimos días habían sido de duro entrenamiento, sin descanso. Así que se sentó al pie de un árbol a un par de metros, el viento le golpeaba en la cara y cerró los ojos, queriendo descansar un momento antes de que Kise llegara —si es que llegaba, claro—. Luego de eso tendría un largo camino que recorrer sólo con él, ya lo imaginaba hablando de mil cosas o preguntándole tonterías, ¿no podía simplemente irse y ya? Ah, sí, había elegido esperarlo... Lo pensaría dos veces la próxima vez, por ahora esto le contaría como su buena acción del día...

De repente sintió unos labios apretándose contra los suyos y dio un respingo, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa se abrieron para encontrarse nada más que con Kise, este desvió la mirada casi de inmediato, estaba arrodillado a su lado con los brazos estirados, sus manos casi tocándose con las suyas.

—Lo siento —murmuró, levantándose sin decir nada, Aomine alzo una ceja, si lo pensaba no le había desagradado el sentirlo, quizá Kise no era tan idiota como imaginaba...

—¿Aominecchi? —dijo Kise tomando su mochila, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, aún sin mirarlo directamente, Aomine sonrió más ampliamente al ver su rostro sonrojado. Vaya vaya, la razón de que Kise se comportara así era otra...

—¿Nos vamos? Llegaste tarde y nos patearan el trasero, ¿sabes?

—Es que mi despertador no sonó y no había hecho la maleta... Y ¡ah! No, mejor vámonos ya

Aomine sonrió, levantándose y tomando su mochila mientras lo jalaba del brazo, las gotas de lluvia iniciaron a caer entonces y sus pasos se aceleraron hasta casi correr, como en una carrera improvisada hasta la estación. Hombro a hombro siguieron corriendo, empapándose con la lluvia.

...

—¡Yo quiero la ventana! —gritó Kise al avanzar por los pasillos del tren, Aomine notó que la lluvia no había parado, de seguro seguiría todo el día... Pf... Tendrían suerte si llegaban secos al partido.

El viaje transcurrió lentamente, ninguno de los dos hablaba más allá de lo necesario, Kise parecía estresado de alguna forma, ¿sería porque no le había reclamado acerca del beso? Lo conocía lo bastante bien para asegurar que era eso.

.

.

.

"¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación?" Me pregunté a mi mismo al sentir los labios de Aomine rosando mi cuello, mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi cabeza no paraba de descifrar lo que sucedía: Él me estaba correspondiendo por fin… Luego de tanto tiempo… ¿No estaría jugando conmigo nada más?

—Kise —murmuró a mi oído, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo a la vez, un escalofrió me recorrió completó y me dejé caer en la cama, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Por qué haces esto…? —le pregunté, él arqueó una ceja, como no entendiendo mi pregunta.

Si recordaba lo que había ocurrido esa mañana luego de que saliera con rumbo al trabajo reviviría el fatídico momento en que me había encontrado con él.

No era secreto que nos habíamos dejado de ver al entrar al bachillerato, en aquel entonces ambos decidimos tomar caminos distintos, Aomine se volvió un sujeto completamente diferente al que conocía y recordaba, su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro y en su lugar había quedado una vil mascara. No lo entendía en aquel momento pero algo me decía que debía ayudarlo. Me enteré tiempo después que se había vuelto tan fuerte que nadie podía vencerlo, ya ni siquiera se molestaban en intentarlo.

—No te he visto desde ese día, Kise… —dijo él, mirándome, intenté descifrar su mirada esta vez pero una parte de mí no quería aceptar los besos que me había dado antes…

No quería recordar _aquel_ día una vez más.

.

.

.

—Aominecchi, ¿podemos hablar?

La voz de Kise hizo eco en el gimnasio un segundo después de que el balón atravesara la canasta, Aomine se agachó para recoger el balón con la agilidad que lo caracterizada y sólo entonces lo miró, preguntándose qué era lo que quería, en los últimos tiempos no había frecuentado a Kise, casi podía decir que el tiempo lo había hecho olvidar los largos años de amistad que habían tenido.

—¿Quieres jugar? —le preguntó, pasándole el balón, la imagen de Kise de pequeño le vino a la mente entonces, cuando él siempre lo observaba desde la orilla, animándolo.

—…Quiero hablar contigo —le dijo Kise, desviando la mirada

—Habla —indicó él, girándose para lanzar el balón de nuevo, Kise lo miró y sonrió, tal vez el baloncesto era más importante para él que su misma persona.

Hacía tiempo, durante la secundaria, que se le había declarado también luego de haber asistido a otro de tantos partido.

De niños le había dejado claro que sentía algo más por él.

—Es tarde, ya me voy, ¿no dirás nada? —le dijo Aomine, Kise suspiró, mirándolo de nuevo, quizá no estaba destinado a estar a su lado, el destino ya le había dejado claro que Aomine no le correspondería.

—Ya lo olvidé —rio casi dolorosamente, luego se dio media vuelta y se alejó para tomar su mochila, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta ya había caído en llanto.

"No soy nada para él" Pensó. Sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo para entenderlo.

.

.

.

—Kise, fui un idiota, yo… No me di cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente

—Lo sé, es sólo que es demasiado tarde, ¿no crees?

Aomine se sorprendió ante sus palabras, definitivamente aquella reacción no era la que esperaba después de tanto tiempo, Kise no tenía el mismo brillo que recordaba, sus ojos ya no lo miraban de la misma forma… ¿Sería él el culpable?

—Hace tiempo que dejé de intentarlo, Aomine —le dijo, mirándolo—. Me rendí contigo hace mucho…

—Quiero estar contigo, Kise, no puedes decirme que ya no te importo, no puedes

—Lo siento —suspiró él, bajando la mirada, sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza, era lo mejor que podía hacer… No podía pasarse toda la vida intentando conquistarlo, ¿verdad…?

Entonces se levantó, haciendo a Aomine a un lado.

—Cuando te vayas cierra la puerta —indicó, saliendo del apartamento y corriendo hasta la calle.

.

.

.

… _Un año más tarde…_

Nos encontramos en un tren y, como dicta la norma, le cedí mi asiento, él no me reconoció al principio pero luego no paró de mirarme. Tiempo ha pasado ya desde la última vez y puedo decir que aún hay algo de brillo en sus ojos, su cabello está más largo y despeinado que de costumbre y su piel es tan blanca como la recuerdo.

—Me llamo Aomine Daiki, ¿cuál es su nombre? —le dije, él se rio, mirándome también.

Lo único que necesitamos es iniciar de nuevo…

—Kise, Kise Ryota —respondió, casi divertido.

… Esta vez llegaremos a ser algo más.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Les agradecería si me dejan un bonito review con su opinión, ¡los espero!

No estaba muy segura del final…

Querida Sky, intenté agregar las canciones pero fue un lio al final, xD Todo me daba tantas ideas que mejor no te cuento… Espero que te haya gustado :'3

Saludos

Un abrazo

Katherine


End file.
